Red Revenge
by mattkinky25
Summary: Bondage slash fiction featuring a vengeful Jason. Note: I do not own Power Rangers. Warning: Bondage/sex


Chapter One- Rocky Runs Into Jason

Rocky DeSantos-Park was an eighteen-year old Senior at Angel Grove High. He was Hispanic, had brown hair and eyes, had a silver hoop in his left ear, and wore a blue shirt and jeans. He was walking alone because his husband, Adam was away on a special mission for Zordon, the Inter-Dimensional being that oversaw the Power Rangers, the super hero group that the husbands, along with a few friends, were members of. They recently became Zeo rangers which was definitely interesting to Rocky, who now took on the mantle of Blue Zeo Ranger after initially taking over the place of Jason Lee Scott as the Red Ranger, who was now the Gold Zeo Ranger.

Interesting enough, as his thoughts briefly turned to Jason, Jason himself was standing right in front of him when he stopped a little bit into an alley. He was the same age as Rocky, with dark hair and intense brown eyes. He had fantastic muscles, which you could make out thanks to him always wearing a black tank top. He also had a gold earring in his left ear.

'Hey Rocky,' Jason said, a little intensely.

'Hey Jason,' Rocky said, friendly, yet a little taken aback by Jason's tone., 'what are you doing around here Jason?'

'Teaching a lesson!'

'To who?'

'To you!'

Rocky's face became a perfect picture of confusion and he actually turned and started walking the other way, because for some reason his friend just scared him a bit. Suddenly, he felt a chloroform-filled rag firmly forced over his mouth and found himself in the muscular headlock of Jason.

'Don't scurry off little man, it's time you learn what happens to those who try to take my place!'

Rocky passed out.

Chapter Two- The Dungeon

Rocky woke up, his muscles glistening in sweat. He was naked except for his boxers and the earring in his ear, as well as, he was happy to note, his wedding ring. His hands were cuffed behind him and ropes were roughly tied around his chest and legs, with some of the ropes firmly attached to the ceiling, keeping him in place.

From out of the shadows emerged Jason, wearing ass-less chaps, a black leather vest that was wide open to show off his impressively muscular chest, and a black police-type hat. Rocky couldn't help but notice how impressively oiled up his muscles were and the fact that he was playing around with a black whip.

'What the fuck is this Jason,' Rocky asked.

'Welcome to my dungeon Rocky,' Jason said.

'What the hell?'

'I'm a BDSM master, and I love playing around with hot guys who need a little punishment,' Jason answered, grinning from ear to ear.

'And why do I deserve punishment?'

'You stole my Ranger spot while I was away, it's payback time!'

Rocky began to protest but as he did Jason pulled out a ballgag and tightly tied it into Rocky's mouth and then firmly grabbed him by the jaw.

'That's better little bitch! You sure are pretty but I really don't want to hear anything from you!'

Rocky screamed in anger, but the ballgag muffled every scream, which caused Jason to laugh menacingly.

Chapter 3- A Few More Friends

Jason made out with Rocky's gagged mouth and Rocky hated every minute of it. Jason noticed the obvious grimaces on Rocky's face.

'Oh what's the matter pumpkin, worried about your hubby wubby, what he might think, maybe even wondering if he'll come save you from having my fun,' Jason mockingly asked, causing Rocky to nod in spite of himself.

'Don't worry, I have that taken care of that,' Jason informed Rocky, licking him.

Suddenly, as if in response to what Jason said, Tommy Oilver walked in. He was the same age as Jason and had his brown hair in a ponytail, an earring in his left ear, a bondage cross across his bare, toned chest, and ass-less chaps. In his hand he carried a chain which was attached to the neck of Rocky's husband Adam, a handsome Asian man Rocky's age with innocent brown eyes, black hair, and an earring in his left ear. He was completely naked and had a ballgag in his mouth.

'Well hello there honey,' Jason said to Tommy, who walked up to Rocky's tormentor and kissed him. Jason put his arm around Tommy and tussled his hair as the both looked at Rocky, beaming.

'Well, Rocky, you definitely know this Red Ranger, the current one, Tommy Oilver, I made him my bitch as soon as I got back, he does everything I want him too, including fetching your cute little hubby here so he can watch me violate you,' Jason informed Rocky.

'Did I do good master,' Tommy asked Jason, nuzzling his head into Jason's impressive muscles.

'Of course honey, now go chain Adam to that pole over there and then assume your position, I just want you to be silent and watch.'

'Yes sir,' Tommy said, passionately kissing Jason. He then went over to a pole a little ways away from Adam and attached Adam's chain to it, forcing Adam into a crouching position. After doing that Tommy went up against a wall that had handcuffs mounted against it. Jason walked up to him and cuffed Tommy's hands to them and then gave him a peck on the lips.

'As much as I love your voice, we can't have it spoiling this moment,' Jason told Tommy as he grabbed a roll of black duct tape, tore a strip off and forced it onto Tommy's smiling lips, kissing them after they were taped. 'Now let's have some fun.'

The closer Jason got to Rocky, the more Rocky thrashed and moaned in horror.

Chapter 4- Jason Has Some Fun

Jason stood behind Rocky and ripped Rocky's boxers off. Rocky squealed in terror. Jason forcefully grabbed Rocky's head and whispered in his ear:

'Relax bitch, you'll love this.'

Jason whipped his cock out and forced it into Rocky's ass. Rocky yelled through his gag in agony. Jason thrusts continuously against Rocky's skin.

'You know my cock fits in here pretty good. And you know, you really got me going with that nice bod, that cute earring, and that gag muffling your chit-chat. I'm definitely gonna cum in that ass something fierce.'

Rocky closed his eyes in agony and cried as Jason's word proved true, he felt Jason's cum feel his ass up in extreme bursts. Rocky opened his eyes back up and looked at Adam who was also crying. Rocky tried to tell Adam he loved him through his gag, and he was pretty sure Adam heard him because it sounded like Adam said the same to him.

Chapter 5-Freedom

The love of his husband drove Rocky in ways that sometimes surprised even him. Looking at his crying husband, Rocky knew what he had to do. When Jason, laughing walked away from Rocky, Rocky roughly pulsed his arms around until his bonds shattered. He turned to face Jason, who was clearly taken aback. Rocky tore off his ballgag.

'Revenge time bitch,' Rocky said as he tackled Jason to the ground. He roughly tied Jason's arms and legs up into a hogtie.

'Not bad little bitch,' Jason said.

'Shut the fuck up sicko,' Rocky said as he tied a ballgag into Jason's mouth.

Leaving the thrashing and moaning Jason there, Rocky ran over to Adam, ripped his ballgag off and passionately made out with him.

Adam, smiling, said, 'I don't know about you baby but this is giving me some nice ideas for the bedroom.'

'You and me both honey, who knew Jason and Tommy had so much spice going on in their love live. Let's go home and see what happens,' Rocky said, releasing Adam from his chain and bonds. They walked away hand-in-hand.

Tommy watched them leave and looked back at Jason, smiling through his tape gag, causing Jason to smile through his ballgag. Jason tensed his muscles and broke free from his ropes and walked over to Tommy, kissing his tape-gagged lips with his ballgagged mouth. He then took both of their ballgags off and they kissed properly.

'That was fun Master,' Tommy said.

'I know baby, we should have company over more often.'

They smiled as they passionately made out.


End file.
